


Nightmare Fuel

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: Alternate Universes [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF, The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: AHS: Cult - Freeform, Blood and Gore (mentioned), Clowns, F/M, Fluff, Master Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Nightmares, Protective Jeffrey Dean Morgan, Slave Reader, Sleeping with the lights on, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, Twisty the Clown - Freeform, american horror story - Freeform, comforting Jeffrey Dean Morgan, description of plot from the show American Horror Story: Cult, does contain spoilers, season seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader begs her Master, Jeffrey Dean Morgan, to let her watch season seven of 'American Horror Story'. He tells her it won't end well, but she swears this time will be different...





	Nightmare Fuel

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies,
> 
> This one is based off of me trying to sleep after watching AHS and it not going so well lol, just wish I had JDM to protect me ;)

* * *

 

"Please, Master. I know you don't like when I beg, but really wanna watch it."

  
"Babygirl, you know I don't like letting you watch 'American Horror Story', you always have nightmares."

"I promise, Master. I'll try not to bother you tonight."

"You said the same thing when I let you watch Freak Show." He smirked.

You sighed, Jeff was right, but you really wanted to watch the show. You hadn't been able to bring yourself to watch Hotel, but you were determined to watch the newest season on Netflix, Cult. "I didn't know there'd be a creepy psycho clown."

"Babygirl, I--." He sighed, running both hands over his face and looking down to your innocent smile. "Fine... But, I have to watch it with you.

"Thank you, Master."

Jeff got settled on the couch and you settled in front of him, on the floor. He smiled, stroking your hair with a gentle touch. "Babygirl, Why don't you sit up here with me?"

"Thank you, Master." You quickly nestled close to his side, and he laced an arm around you, pulling you even closer. Resting your head against his chest, you inhaled the intoxicating scent of his cologne and sighed happily, "I love you so much, Sir."

He smiled, queuing up Netflix, "I love you too, Baby." The first few scenes played and he laughed, "Fuck, I think the election footage might be the scariest thing they've ever shown." You shared Jeff's sentiment, giggling at his words, before returning your attention to the TV.

The episode progressed on and it cut to the couple in the field, the guy practically mauling his girlfriend as they made out. Then, much to your dismay, he mentioned Twisty, bringing up the murders that has taken place nearly fifty years prior. You silently pleaded with the show, hoping they wouldn't show the god forsaken clown, but before you could finish the thought, his aged and filthy clothes appeared on screen, forcing you to squint your eyes in an attempt to not see everything in detail.

  
Jeff watched you more than he watched the show, shaking his head at your determination to watch the show, "Baby Doll, we can just turn it off."

"I'm okay, Sir."

A few scenes later Ally walked into the grocery store and began shopping, and knowing the show, you knew a jump scare, or some sort of terror, possibly lay around every corner. The flash of the two clown/human creatures in the mirror didn't affect you, it was too quick to really notice any detail, and the one with the three long noses made you laugh, but the two extremely terrifying looking clowns that were having anal by the watermelons, that was where you drew the line.

Your face was buried in Jeff's chest so quickly he barely reacted, focused on the scene on TV. "This show is so fucked up." He laughed, looking down at your hidden face. "Please tell me this won't ruin anal for you?"

"Just for a little bit." You mumbled into his chest. "Tell me when it's over."

The rest of the episode didn't get much better, clowns were everywhere and everyone was being brutally murdered with excessive gore. Horror you could handle, clowns and gore, not your cup of tea.

~~~

It was now nearing ten at night and it has been roughly four hours since you'd watched the two episodes. Jeff was tucked under the blankets behind you, his arm wrapped around your waist, holding you possessively to his chest as you faced the wall. "Master?... Master?"

"What, Baby?"

"You know the creepy clown epidemic from a couple years ago? You don't think there are any still out there, do you?"

"I told you this would happen if you watched that... We're safe, Baby Doll. They're are no clowns and we have a really good alarm system. No one's getting in, I promise." He kissed the back of your head and settled back against his pillow. "Go to sleep, Sweetheart."

"Can we sleep with the TV on, Sir?"

Jeff laughed, and you knew it was a slightly annoyed one, "Yeah, you can turn the TV on if it'll get you to sleep."

"Thank you, Master." You flicked on the tv and the bright light illuminated the room. "I'm sorry, Sir, again... I guess I didn't do too well with the whole 'not bothering you'."

  
"It's okay, Honey... Just go to sleep." You turned to face his chest and he held you tighter letting you snuggle comfortably against his chest, hiding your eyes from the light of the TV.


End file.
